Their Roles Switched
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: What if something happen to make Charles snap, to make him want to do the very things he has always been against: to Kill, to take revenge. To obsess and not give up until that person has paid...And what if that something was caused by his step-brother Cain?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Guess what guys? That's right another Xmen story! WOOOO! *claps hands, while whispering* "I have a problem...But I don't care!" So apparently Charles had a step-father named Kurt and a step-brother named Cain.. I did not know this...

I don't read their comics, in fact I have never read one single comic book in my life. So this plot bunny has been bouncing around inside my head for the last couple days, so I finally got up the courage to write it! This story if you don't know me by now is Charles and Erik friendship only one, which takes place after XM; Days of Future Past, AU only for Erik and Raven choosing to go back to the Mansion with Charles and Hank at the end of the movie.

Get ready to see Cain, and a Badass Badass Charles, and other things!

So Please Read & Review, it helps me out a lot, hopefully I'm not wasting my time with this.

* * *

Charles rolled his wheelchair to a stop on the lawn outside his school. He smiled as he watched some of the younger students run around playing tag for recess. They were giggling and laughing as some used their powers to their advantage.

His older self was right, peace was possible. He just needed to hope again. The telepath couldn't help feeling slightly guilty, if he realized this sooner maybe he wouldn't have had to close the school down the first time...Maybe all that happen to them, all he felt..

"But then you and I wouldn't have become friends again. And Raven wouldn't of come back" A voice said behind him. Charles smiled knowing the voice immediately.

"When did you become a telepath, my friend." He asked as Erik sat on his legs so he and Charles were at the same level.

The metal bender chuckled. "You were projecting."

Charles turned his head and gave Erik a look of alarm. "Only to me and Raven of course." His friend answered quickly plainly seeing the look on the telepaths face. A comfortable silence passed between them.

"Charles?" Erik asked hesitantly

"Hm?"

The German rubbed the back of his neck. "Why-Why didn't you..." He trailed off as he cleared his throat. "Why didn't you ever tell me about your step-father and brother?" Erik finally said. Charles froze at the mention of those two men. Raven must have told Erik what happened here when they were both young. Why she would Charles had no idea.

"I never thought it was important. They are the only two people back then who could bring the anger out in me."

"You? Mr. _Professor_ Charles Xavier has anger inside of him, who knew?" Erik joked giving the British a fake shocked expression.

The telepath gave him a sideways playful glare. "I demonstrated that I do when we meet in the elevator as we broke you out of the Pentagon."

The metal bender brought a hand to his cheek at the mention of that little fact. "Yes...That still hurts by the way."

Charles snorted, rolling his eyes. "Three years later? I highly doubt that, Erik. I didn't punch you that hard."

Erik gave the telepath a toothy grin.

More silence.

It lasted until all the children that were outside went back inside the Manor as classes began again. And they were alone. "...So what happened to them? Raven said there was an accident, but that's about it."

"Because Raven wasn't there when it happened..." Charles paused running a hand through his hair. "Kurt was abusive, toward me mostly. I made sure he never laid a hand on Raven. And when my powers came, it only got worse. And Cain hated me, he was jealous and took every opportunity to show how much. He and I got into a huge fight down in Kurt's lab and it exploded, I survived, obviously but they didn't."

"...Do you think you could ever forgive Cain for what he did to you?" Erik asked.

"...No. I can't. There's to much hate between us. He's done to much bad to me and Raven."

The German nodded and looked away. _If Charles can't forgive Cain for what he did, knowing that is his brother. What chance do I have? Has Charles really forgiven me? Or was has he been lying this whole time?_ A hand rested on his arm. Erik turned his head and saw that Charles had a small, sad smile on is face.

"I have forgiven you, Erik. That is the truth."

"Even after _everything_ I did? Cain-"

"You are not Cain, my friend. I've told you this before, and I'll gladly keep reminding you until you see that there is good in you, is _and _always will be good in you, Erik. There was none of that in Cain. None." Charles told the man reassuringly.

"...But he's your brother-"

Charles shook his head and gently tightened his grip on Erik arm "_You _are. Not Cain. You've made mistakes, that is true. But your trying to make up for them. And I'm so glad your here again. This place wasn't the same without you."

_Thank you._ Erik thought as a smile appeared on his face, More comfortable silence fell over the two friends. The German then stood up after a few moments. "Well I think I better be off."

"Still going to find that unknown mutant, Jean located?" The British asked turning his wheelchair to face his friend.

"Of course."

"I wish you would let me accompany you." Charles sighed shaking his head.

"Is the Jet fixed yet?"

"No." Because it wasn't, so that meant his friend couldn't come with him, seeing as his ride of transportation Erik chose only sat one person.

Erik nodded. "Then I go alone. I'm a big boy, Charles. I don't need someone to come with me whenever I leave the Manor." Charles opened his mouth to protest that wasn't what he thought at all. He just worried, he always worried for his friends and family.

A hand landed on Charles head. Erik ruffled the telepaths hair. "I'll be back soon, you have my word, Charles. I'll come back, hopefully with a new student." as he began walking away.

"Be careful, Erik."

The German stopped, his back still facing the crippled man. He raised a hand in the air and waved. "You know me." and then proceeded to walk away again.

Charles smiled. Noting that was what Raven would always say when they were children "That's why I worry."

That conversation was three weeks ago. Erik Lehnsherr, holocaust surviver, metal bending mutant, teacher at Xavier school for Gifted Youngsters, X-men, and best friend to Charles... hasn't been seen since.

...

Charles let out a frustrated groan, yanking off the Cerebro head-wear and sat it roughly back where it was originally. He ran a tired hand down his face and through his hair. "Anything?" Raven asked walking up beside him. Charles shook his head. "Not a single trace of him anyway. Not a thought, not a memory, no emotions from him. Nothing... Where is he, Raven?"

Raven didn't know how to answer his question. She honestly didn't. But she had a thought that wouldn't leave her alone. "You might not want to hear this, Charles... But what if- What if Erik just left-"

"-No. No, he wouldn't do that to me again, Raven. He promised me he wouldn't."

"Charles-"

"No, something's wrong. I can feel it. We have to keep searching." as he started to put the Cerebro helmet back on when Storm walked in. "Professor, there's a package here for you."

"Just put it in my office, Storm."

"It says for you to watch as soon as you receive it. It's a video tape." Storm announced as she walked over and show the big black VCR tape.

To: Charles Xavier.

WATCH IMMEDIATELY!

There was no other address, other than his own, and the From: was left blank. He looked at Storm then to Raven, he nodded and wheeled his way out of Cerebro and upstairs to his study, where he found Alex, Scott, Sean, Jean, Hank, Pietro waiting for him.

He smiled toward them, knowing why they were here, all thinking the same thing. Could Erik had sent this?

The telepath stopped, using the remote that was in arms reach and turned on the TV. Storm quickly put the tape in and they were greeted first with black and white static, then the screen went black. Numbers appeared on the bottom screen: 1: 23 p.m. This was taken an hour ago.

The screen stayed that way for several minutes. Then someone literally flipped a switch on and they all saw a room, with no windows and a door that had a huge plastic lock and door handle on it.

Someone swerved the camera away from the door, revealing his badly burnt, scared face. The British froze, blue eyes going wide and heart almost stopping. "Well, hello! Charlie!"

"_Cain_?" How was it possible. He _died _in the fire, along with Kurt. How the _hell _is he alive!?

"I bet your wondering how I'm alive? Right?" Cain said tapping his chin. "Well it's quite simple really. After you were able to get out of the lab, leaving me and dad inside, who was already dead by the way. I was able to find my own way out, though I still received severe injuries, as you can tell. I wondered around on audio pilot, I somehow ended up in- Well I won't tell you, that would ruin the fun! So I then collapsed by a near by hospital. My finger prints and hair were burnt off, so no one knew who I was. I've been in a coma ever since. Well until three weeks ago that is."

A pit began to form in Charles' stomach. _Three weeks ago..._

"I must say Charlie, It was such a shock to feel a little girl in my head, instead of you. And as she saw little of me. I saw so _much _of her. You've really come along way since we were kids, a Professor? Fascinating! And you have teachers that help you? Like Alex, Hank, Ravey and who else? Name starts with an E, speaks German, has the numbers 214782 on his arm? Hmmm... OH! That's right-"

Cain turned the camera to the left to reveal the big bloody lump of- "-Erik." Cain snarled.

The British's heart began to beat faster and faster. His friend has been beaten severely and repeatedly, dried blood was splattered on the helmet that was on the metal benders head, no wonder the telepath couldn't find him, and fresh blood dripped onto the floor.

"Erik.." Charles whispered. This was worse then he imagined. He almost wished his friend _had _just left. At least then Charles knew that he was alive. Anything was better then this!

Cain bent down and looked at the camera. "Asshole put up one hell of a fight. But in the end, I won!" He laughed

"Cain, why are you doing this!" He said to the TV screen. It was as if Cain knew the exact questions Charles would ask. "Your probably wondering why I'm doing this? Well let's just say paybacks a bitch isn't it?"

Cain tapped Erik on the cheek. "Erik! Wakey! Wakey! Say hi to Charles and everyone else!" The German slowly opened his grey-green eyes. He weakly glared at Cain and looked at the camera, his expression sad and painful. "He's been a good little boy, haven't you Erik?"

Erik looked at Cain and spit saliva and blood in his face, the other mutant got up and gave the metal bender a good hard kick in the side. "_Ahh!" _Erik cried out in pain and curled into himself.

"Erik!" Charles' voice was hoarse and filled with so many emotions as he said his friends name. Cain grinned at the pain he caused Erik. "That's what you deserve for being rude." He told the older man as he walked out of frame.

Various noises could be heard. Erik attempted to get up and escape, but he just fell back onto the ground, now to weak to even lift his head up. It was then that Cain came back.

Cain yanked the helmet off of the German's head "So Mr. Lehnsherr? Any last words before I-" _Click_. Cain pointed a gun right at the German. "-Put a bullet through your skull?"

_God. Oh god! No! Erik! Don't just lay there! Do something! _He thought hoping Erik by some chance would hear his plea. But it was false hope, for his friend wouldn't be able to stop that bullet or hear him, he was far too weak to do so.

Erik with much difficulty lifted his head up and looked at the camera once again. His eyes held an overwhelming amount of fear in them, he didn't want to die, he was terrified of where he'd end up. He's made such horrible mistakes that the only two places he knew would greet him were Hell and Purgatory, none of them were good.

His grey-green eyes also held sadness above all else, tears fell out and down his cheeks. He smiled sadly "I'm sorry, Charles." He croaked out. Causing the telepath to wince at how his friend sounded. "Looks like I won't be coming home after all. I broke my promise...I'm sorry, brother...I'm sorry."

Charles vision blurred as tears fell down his face. "Erik...Erik!" Instinctively reaching out his hand toward Erik, wanting to help his friend. Tell him he-everything was going to be okay. Save him. As he always has.

"Huh...I may vomit!" Cain gagged. As a sneer came a crossed his face. "Oh and Charlie?" He looked straight at them all, and then gestured toward the German as the screen went black. "He's not the only one I'm coming after."

_BANG! _

"ERIK!" Charles shouted, wanting to lung forward to do, something! Anything!

Then with a laugh from Cain the tape ended.

Silence. Stone cold silence filled the study as Charles looked at the black TV. His body began to shake, he put his head in his hands and cried. _Nononononono! _He repeated over and over again in his head. "Erik...Erik!" _Not again! Not now! _He felt arms wrap around him. Knowing it was Raven he tried not to push her away. For she was probably was in just as bad of condition, and felt the same way as he was.

_"I'm sorry, Charles." _The German had said. _He was so scared. I've never seen that much fear in his eyes. _All the memories he had of Erik came rushing back to him in that moment, and he cried all the harder. _Why? Why was it always Erik? Why couldn't the world leave him in peace, leave us both in peace? _

His heart felt heavy and it hurt. Then suddenly something inside him snapped right then and the pain and heaviness was replaced with a new emotion.

Anger. That was it, pure, raging, uncontrollable fury, which he hasn't felt in a long _long _time. When Erik left and did the things he did before he was arrested. Charles was never anger with him, he never hated him. He was hurt, felt betrayed. But never harbored this rage toward Erik. No, this emotion was directed toward Cain. This was _his _fault, not Charles' and especially not Erik's. This was all on Cain.

He lifted his head up from his hands. Raven gave him a concerned look as Charles turned his wheelchair around. "Hank." He said hoarsely. The scientist turned toward him, his eyes slightly red. "Professor?"

"Dig up all the info on Cain, where he's located, where he's staying, how he gets around, _everything_."

"Of course, but why sir?" Charles stopped just outside the door, tears still rolled down his face. He glanced back at his students, his friends. Jean was sobbing uncontrollably against Storm, who was comforting her as best she could, her eyes were slightly red, like Hanks. Alex was leaning against the wall with his elbow against it for support, his eyes closed, Scott mimicked his position.

Sean was trying and failing to help Pietro, who was, besides Charles, the worst out of them all. The teen speedster was on his knees clutching the knife that had the words 'Blood and Honor' curved in German on the blade, that his father had given to him on his birthday, as he cried and shook as much as Jean was. _Cain cost Pietro a father. _He thought now adding another thing to hate about his step-brother.

"Cain sent that tape to get revenge, to hurt me and us, he said he'd come for me. We need to be ready. We need to bring the fight to him...He killed Erik-" Charles choked on the name. Closing his eyes and then opened them as anger replaced the sadness there.

"As long as I live, he is going to _pay_!"

* * *

AN: *pulls out Captain America's shield, ready for to dodge the various bullets and object about to be thrown her way* Don't kill me please! Give this a chance, let it progress! So whatcha guys think?

Not only do we get a Badass!Charles but we get a BadassRevengeSeeking!Charles!

I hope you guys enjoyed this, it was a blast to write, Please leave a Review if you guys want me to continue this and I'll hopefully see you guys soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sometimes I think about how my life would have turned out if you never pulled me out of the water that night."

"Hmm?" Charles hummed as he moved a chess piece forward. "Do you ever think about that?" He glanced up at Erik who moved another pawn forward as well. Charles didn't answer right away, he thought for a second or two.

"Sometimes."

"And? How does it turn out?" Erik asked looking at Charles. The telepath focused on the chess board when he gave his reply. "I think...Everything that played out back then, would have happened, just you wouldn't be there... But what happened in Cuba-" Charles looked down at his legs, out of impulse. "-Wouldn't have happened the way it did."

"I'm sorry, Charles."

Charles waved his apology off, and moved another chess piece. "My friend, it's fine. I've told you this. Anyway, I'm glad you were there, if you weren't I never would have been such close friends with anyone else. I'm glad I saved you."

"I'm sorry, Charles."

The British scowled softly. "Honestly, Erik. How many times-" His eyes widened as he jolted back in his chair at the sight he saw. Erik, bloody and beaten with a small, round hole through the side of his head. Charles swallowed the bile that appeared in his throat. _What the hell? He was fine a moment ago! _

"Erik-" He reached out a hand to see if this the wounds all over his friends body were real and not a sick joke thought of by Alex and Scott. Then Erik fell to the floor and started to convulse, blood spilled from his mouth.

"Oh my god!" Panicking he flung himself to the ground next to the German.

His hands were hovered over Erik's convulsing body, honestly not knowing what to do. They were the only two in the Manor at the moment. "Erik...Breathe, it's okay. Just breathe, my friend. Please-" Charles froze as the older man's body stilled. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating. He was dead.

"Nononono! Erik! Wake up!" He pleaded, shaking the German desperately. Nothing. His throat became awfully tight, and he couldn't get the lump in his throat to go away. "N-Don't do this to me, my friend! You _promised _you wouldn't leave again!"

Blood dripped onto the study floor. His vision blurred, then cleared as the salty liquid made its way down his face. "ERIK!"

Charles bolted, as far as his upper half would let him, up. His shirt and hair were plastered to his face and back with cold sweat. He gasped and panted, looking around the room franticly. He was in his room, it was dark, and that told Charles that it was very late.

Dream, it was just a dream, a nightmare. _No, a reminder. Of what Cain did to Erik... _"Erik..." He whispered pulling his non-movable legs up to his chest, laying his forehead down on his knees.

'I'm sorry'... Those were the last words Erik said to Charles. His friend was always that way with Charles. Erik was sorry about him attempting to kill thousands of men in Cuba, he was sorry he caused Charles to become paralyzed, and be confined in a wheelchair, he was sorry he tried to kill Raven and the President. And his friend was sorry that he would no longer be able to come back to the Manor...ever.

He squeezed his blue eyes shut. "_I'm _sorry, Erik!" He cried, muffled against his thighs. His upper body shook as he weeped, sadness and anger both held in his tears and muffled sobs. "My friend, I _swear _to you, Cain won't get away with this, he will _not _get away with killing you! He will pay! I'll kill him myself, you have my word..."

...

"Hank? I have a question for you."

"What is it, Professor?"

"Do you think there's anyway to give me enough of that serum so that I can walk _and _still have my powers?" Charles asked, getting right to the point. Hank looked up at Charles in surprise, leaving in search for Cain forgotten for the moment. The look on Charles' face, he was dead serious. "Um... Well, if I gave you a very little amount, you'd only be able to feel your legs a little. Such a small amount? It wouldn't be enough. There's a difference between feeling your lower body, and actually being able to move it. But... I have been working on something." Hank announced getting up and walking over to a table with a white sheet over the top.

The scientist pulled it off and revealed two metal objects, one of them still remained incomplete, but the other was finished, from what Charles could tell they looked to be something you could secure onto your legs. "Their not finished yet, but once they are and combined with a little of the serum, I think...maybe possibly, you might be able to walk and have your powers."

Charles smiled at the objects, but it was a different kind of smile. One the professor has never made in his life, it was creepy. Hank didn't like seeing that smile, but said nothing.

"Well then drop what your doing and work on this." The telepath announced tapping the metal legs as he slowly turned around. "But what about searching for Cain? You ordered me to do so-"

The British didn't stop as he said. "Raven's handling it, Hank. I just wanted to see if there was a way, and there is. So start working."

Hank watched his Professor leave, pure concern a crossed his face.

* * *

AN: I apologize, it's short and nothing really happens in this chapter. Just Charles becoming a little more revenge seeking, and angry. Which you'll see more of btw. So whacha guys think?

Please leave a review and I'll hopefully see you guys in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama?"

"What is it, Kurty?" Raven asked looking down at the small blue 6 year old. He looked exactly like Azazel, the accent, the teeth, the pointy tail, only instead of red like his father, Kurt was blue like his young mother. A much darker blue, the same yellow eyes and he had three fingers on each hand instead of five.

Kurt wasn't the name of a kid she'd ever give, considering the man who once had the name tormented her and Charles for years. No, she wouldn't have name her son that, but it was Azazel's last wish, the name belonged to his grandfather. And even though she didn't and will never love Azazel as much as she will- did Erik, she honored his wish, and name the blue teleporting mutant Kurt.

"What vs wvong with Unkle Charles?"

Raven sighed sadly. She couldn't even begin on just how she was going to explain this, she knelt down to where her and Kurt were eye level, and cupped his cheek. Kurt smiled at the gesture. "Vs he sad?"

Raven nodded. she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, Uncle Charles is very sad." Running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously and a hint of worry as he voiced his question. Raven pressed her lips into a line, trying to keep her composure. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "My brother...Lost his best friend yesterday night."

"Teacher Vehnsher?" Kurt said tilting his head to the side. She nodded a second time. "Where vs he? When'v he coming back?"

Raven's bottom lip trembled as her composure slipped, two small tears slide down her cheeks. She pulled her son to her chest and held him close as she cried. She turned her head to the right at the tombstone:

_Erik Lehnsherr:_

_Friend, Teacher, Father figure, X-man._

_May you rest in peace_

_X_

Kurt wasn't Erik's son but in these past three years the metal bender had come to care for Kurt (as he does Pietro) as if that Kurt _was _second his son. It amazed Raven how fast Erik went from revengeful, to wanting to kill all the humans, then finally to understanding and becoming the better man.

_First Azazel._

"Mama? Don't cry. It's vkay."

_Now Erik._

"No, it's not, Kurt. It will never be okay. Charles will never be the same again...None of us will be."

_...It just wasn't fair._

...

He waited until it was dark out. Usually he wouldn't care out about careful with what he did, but in this case, he made an exception. Putting a dead body in an back alley way? No need to draw attention to himself, not unless he wanted to get arrested, then would Charlie find out, and come for him earlier than plained. _No, better to play it safe. _He thought smugly. as he dragged the surprisingly heavy form as quietly as possible. He placed it behind one of those big green trash bins, taking off the man's watch and grabbed a few 100 bills from his wallet, then threw it on the ground afterwards, making it look like a simple mugging gone wrong.

He smiled to himself. Damn he did a good job with this one. He chuckled to himself, noticing the sun was just starting to come up. _Time to go. _He thought and started to make his way back to his crappy apartment that smelt of blood and gun residue, he tried to remind himself he wouldn't have to stay there for much longer. His lackey, Title-Wave he called the kid, stopped walking. "Title-Wave, How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like to be kept waiting." The small mutant looked up from staring at the body. and he hesitantly walked away. "...Mr. Cain?"

"What?" He said flatly.

Title-Wave gulped down the fear he had. "Why did you kill him? I mean... He was of no threat to you. So then-"

"Because Charles knew him, he cared for him like a brother, killing Erik was the only to see if my theory was true."

"Theory?"

Cain turned and looked at the fear-stricken kid. _Good. _He thought with a smirk. _He should be afraid of me. _

"To see if I would break him, to see if I could make my_dear _step-brother who has so much faith in others, and doesn't believe in violence, or murder, snap and make him change. Change into something that is the complete opposite of who he is."

The kid choose to stay silent. "C'mon, the hard parts over, now we wait and see what happens next."

...

"Charles?" Storm asked severely unsure if she was doing the right thing by disturbing the man when he had Cerebro on.

"What?" He answered his voice rough from tiredness and frustration. She stepped forward. "U-Um... You didn't come down to the service-"

"I'm busy-"

"Hank found time to come down-"

"_Hank_ should be working on those mechanical legs instead of-!" Charles stopped and took a deep breathe. Trying to calm his snappy tone.

Silence.

Storm stood there uncomfortably. Jean was right, something was definitely wrong with her Professor. And it concerned her to no greater end, for the time she has known the crippled man, she has never seen Charles like this before. Was all this because of Erik dying? Was truly the reason he was acting like _this_? Charles always told her that violence, anger, murder and revenge were_never _the way to handle things, that it just made everything around them worse. But here the Professor was, doing what he said was wrong, all because he lost a friend? Has no one else seen this side of Charles lately, but her?

"How are you and Raven doing on locating Cain?"

Storm jumped at the sudden question. "Um. It's a slow process. We were able to find out that all of Cain's records were destroyed, as far as anyone knows, Cain doesn't exist. Other than that not much else."

Charles was quiet for a moment. Storm feared she gave him information he didn't want to hear. "...It's a start, I guess." She sighed and nodded. And began walking out of Cerebro to leave the man be. "Professor? You always said that what your doing is wrong. So then why-?" She swallowed trailing off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable again. Storm visibly saw Charles tense up, as if the question hurt.

A few minutes later, his replay was just two words. "People change."

She all but ran out of Cerebro. When Storm got upstairs she could hear two people arguing about something, she got closer and realized it was Hank and Raven. Pietro and Scott were sitting on the couch looking back and forth at them. "Raven, are you blind or something!?"

"What are you talking about, Hank? Of course I'm not blind!"

"The rest of us can see that Charles is different, why can't you?"

"There's _nothing _wrong with him! He's grieving!"

"If he's grieving, then why didn't he come down to Erik's funeral and say goodbye!? We all did, hell even _I _went down to it, and you know that Erik and I have never been the best of friends."

Raven didn't know how to respond to that, so she decided to stay silent. It was then that Alex, Sean and Kitty walked in and asked just what the hell were they fighting about. Hank ignored them. "He's angry, he's neglecting himself, he's obsessed. He keeps telling me to work on those damn metal legs of his, that now I _wished _I ever showed to him, and said nothing else matter, until they were finished. He's been this way for the last couple of days, tell me Raven, does _that _sound like the Charles we know?"

Raven, again stayed quiet. Hank sighed, shaking his head. And proceeded to walk passed her. He was only a few steps away when he said: "There's only two people who knew Charles better than any of us. That was you and Erik. he's gone, so now it's just you... Can you honestly stand there and tell me that you don't see something's wrong?"

She didn't give him a replay.

Hank walked out and back down to his lab.

...

He felt his arms were strapped down, He didn't like that one bit. He opened his eyes and began to struggle against his bonds. _Son of a bitch! C'mon! Break already! _With one swift snap, they broke like they were made of wood. He tested the ones around his legs and they two snapped. He was now free. But just one question was in his mind. _Just where the hell am I? _He swung his legs over the table he was on and sat up, he immediately regretted doing so, when he felt a wave of dizziness and pain come over him.

He saw dark spots in his eyes as his vision went black for a moment or two. He put a hand to his head and felt a smooth cloth of some sort was wrapped around his head. He looked at his arm and saw that it also had a cloth around it as well, he examined his other arm, legs, chest and torso and found them in the same condition. He slowly and gently put his feet on the ground, he decided to test his legs to see if they would support his weight. He moved them. Up, down. Up, down. Up and down. Doing so for a minute or three, he took a step forward, then another. A little wobbly, but nothing his legs wouldn't improve from.

He made his way over to the door that slide open almost immediately without him even touching it. He peaked his head out and looked around, to his left he saw nothing to his right he saw two man in funny looking blue suit, talking to one another. One of the men glanced to his right, and locked eyes with him.

_Oh shit!_

"Hey!"

Panicking he bolted down the hall. He ran and ran, hitting walls, tripping, knocking over other people. Until he found himself in a huge room filled with computers and an enormous window, with clouds passing by.

"Stay where you are!"

He whipped and saw several men with weapons in hands. He backed away. _Shit! shit, shit, shit! _He cursed in his head. They advanced upon him. He backed up and felt the metal railing against his back. He was trapped. They pointed the guns at him.

"Get the _hell _away from me!" He said loudly throwing his hands up in the air and placed them on his head. Hearing several screams that wasn't his own, he looked up and saw the men flat on their backs with their guns and various other objects in the air pointing straight at the people that cornered him.

"Stand down!" A voice suddenly said as a man with an eyepatch step into few. He glared at the man and moved the guns to point toward him. "Your confused. And pissed. I get it, why don't you put the guns down and we can talk about it." Eye-patch said unfazed by the numerous amount of lethal weapons directed at his face.

No one moved, no one even dared to breathe with the tension that was thickly clear in the room. "Erik?"

He cocked his head to the right and stared as he finally dropped his hands and lowered the guns to the floor. "Who's Erik?"

* * *

AN: I'm pretty sure you guys knew that I wouldn't really kill Erik right? I was tempted too, I really was. But I couldn't. So he's alive! Though I planed to stretched out his supposed 'death' for a few more chapters but obviously that's not what actually happened here.

So yeah I give you guys back Erik, but he's an Erik with amnesia, he doesn't know who he is, he doesn't remember Shaw or that he has powers, how he got the injuries all over his body. Erik's doesn't remember Charles, _nothing_! And what is this? Erik is with S.H.I.E.L.D? How the heck did that happen? All I can say is this: The plot thickens.

So thoughts?

Please leave a review and as always I'll see you guys in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

"So... Your telling me you remember _nothing_-anything about yourself? Who you are, what your life has been like up to this point, family, friends. None of that?" Nick Fury asked as he leaned against the railing, and looked at the man sitting in the chair.

"No, not a thing. Well, other than the fact my name is Erik, those I guess it doesn't really count since you said it was." Erik stated running a hand through his hair. As his head throbbed annoyingly. He closed his eyes and tried to think. One thing crossed his memory-less mind. "What am I?" He asked opening his eyes and stared at Nick. "I could move all those guns before. Why?"

Fury's expression was blank. "We have files on every mutant in the world-"

"Wait- _Mutant_?"

"Yes, that's what you are, Erik. A mutant. And we also had a file on you, but for some reason, when my people went to access your file when we found you, the only thing that was left was your name. Those seeing what you could do first hand, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that mutation is that you can control metal."

"Okay..." Erik rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed. "So my name is Erik, and I'm a mutant that can manipulate all things metal. What else? There's got to be more to me, what state was I in when your people, as you stated, found me?"

The Shield director placed his hands on the table. "You were on the verge of death. An rookie agent of mine was doing patrol and found you bloody and beaten with a bullet hole half way through your skin, his scanner show you were a mutant and not knowing what else to do, my agent brought you here." Nick said as he tapped the side of his baled head on the same place where they found the bullet still lodged in his head.

"And you can't tell me how the hell I got that way?"

"From what I've gathered, your attacker beat you to hell and decided to finish the job by shooting you in the head. Though since you can control metal, I'm very certain that you had enough strength left in you to slow down the bullet just enough to where it would kill you, only to make your attacker _think _he's ended your life, when really you bought yourself some time."

The throbbing in Erik's head was starting to increase to a point where Erik couldn't stand the light in his eyes. "I suggest you go rest, we'll figure out more once you can keep your eyes open." Fury said nodding his head too two of his agents who gently lifted Erik from his set and started guiding him towards the door.

"Nick?... If you know so much about mutants then do you have any on working for you?" The metal bender asked curiously stopping and looked at the man who had his back to him. Fury turned his head and looked at Erik with his good eye.

"We have one named Scarlet Witch."

...

Pietro ran as fast, without breaking the sound barrier, as he could around the Manor. He had so many mixed emotions, he had no idea what to do with. He was angry at this so called Cain guy for murdering his dad, he was hurt that he lost his father so soon in his life, he was scared as hell from the phone call he _just_ received from his mother, telling him that his sixteen year old sister Wanda up and left _two months _ago and he was just getting notified now. So many emotions, with no idea where to put them.

"Hey, Pietro!" A voice called out. The speedster skidded to a stop in front of the voice, seeing that it was Scott. "You've been out here for an hour, You keep up that running, people are going to have to climb up to get out onto the lawn."

Despite how he was feeling Pietro grinned at the red sunglasses wearing mutant. "Sorry, Scotty. I was just... thinking." Scott smiled sadly, knowing full well what his friend was thinking about. "Well, how about you think a little less, huh?" He said patting Pietro on the shoulder with his hand.

The teenage mutant snorted, and looked at the gates leading off away from the Mansion. Pietro squinted his grey-green eyes and the being coming up the road. "What the hell?" He asked question-ally. Scott turned his head toward the direction that Pietro was looking at. "Who's that? Anyone you know?"

The speedster shook his head. "Nope, never seen him before." Grabbing Scott by the arm and super speeding forward. They were in front of the intruder in seconds, who gave a yelp of surprise and fell back on his behind upon their arrival.

"Alright you got 2 minutes to tell us who you are and why you're here."Pietro stated crossing his arm and looked down at the kid who looked to be around 10 years old. He looked terrified as he laid there on the ground in his old wore out, dirty jeans and T-shirt. "I-I..." The 10 year old stammered out. Scott knelt down and smiled gently. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. Just calm down and tell us who you are."

That seemed to calm the kid come what, for he relaxed a little. "I'm...My name is- He calls me Title-Wave. I know what he's done...I came to escape- He doesn't know I'm here..." Fear coming back into the child's voice as he tried to get the words he needed to say out.

"Slow down. He who?"

Title-Wave took a deep breathe. "C-Cain."

Quicksilver's and Cyclopes' eyes widened in pure shock. They looked at one another.

"Come inside with us."

...

"How are you in finishing those mechanical legs, Hank?"

"Almost done, Professor. Should be complete in the next day or two."

Charles nodded his head once. "Good, get back to it then, and Hank? No breaks." And with that the telepath left the lab, Beast shook his head. and rolled his eyes annoyingly, he hated this new Charles, he missed the old one, the other Charles that was kind, selfless, always had a bright smile on his face when he helped a mutant find the right path to go down, the Professor that was full of affection, hugs and unlimited encouragement. This one was the complete opposite, and no one like it. Well all except Raven who was blind to the fact her brother has changed so drastically.

A huge _whoosh _of air blew through the room, Hank looked up and saw Pietro standing there, looking agitated. "Piet-" He barely had a chance to get the word out before he was super speeded into the living room. What he saw confused him. There was a kid, around 10, sitting a chair. And Charles sat a crossed from him only a few inches away. "Who are you?" The Professor demanded as he stared at the child's face.

"He said his name is Title-Wave... He also said that _Cain_ gave him that name." Scott answered for the 10 ear old, not blaming him one bit for his fear. The British man glanced at Scott then glared at Title-Wave. Without even warning the kid, Charles dove into his mind. _He saw the kid who's real name was Radley, grow up. Radley, like Erik, could control an element, his was water. He bounced around from foster home to foster home, after he accidently drowned his second grade teacher as she was teaching him how to swim. _

_The last person who took him in was Cain. Who used him to kidnap Erik. Charles watched as Radley used his powers to knock Erik back into a wall, causing his friend to hit his head against the bathroom sink, going unconscious in a matter of seconds. He saw Erik plead with the kid to unlock the door and let him go, after Cain was done beating him for that day, asking him to carry him down the stairs and call for help. Radley had done neither. _

_He just watched, shaking in one of the corners farthest away from the metal bender. Charles then saw what Cain would do to him if he disobeyed an order, abuse, horrible violent torment, that if the telepath hadn't seen what the kid did to Erik, he would have felt sympathy for the boy. Charles felt raging fury well up inside him, he knew for a fact that he was projecting his angry thoughts but right at this moment he couldn't care less._

"STOP!" Radley cried out as he toppled from his chair and fell to the floor, holding his head and crying brokenly. Charles backed out of his mind and glared at the 10 year old.

"You...You just _sat _there and watched Erik get tortured. For three weeks you witnessed him be beaten repeatedly, he begged you to let him go, and you did nothing but sit there." Charles hissed out gripping the side of his wheelchair in pure rage.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't know he was going to kill your friend-You have to believe me, I wanted to help but I was too..."

"Afraid?" Radley nodded franticly.

Bobby stepped forward. "Charles, come on. He's had enough." Kitty nodded agreeing with Iceman.

"Yeah, Professor. Leave the kid alone."

Charles ignored them, exhaling a deep sigh. "I believe you" Radley sniffed and smiled in relief. "...But unfortunately you aided Cain in killing my dearest friend.."

"Charles, what are you-?" Scott questioned looking from Charles to the kid.

Radley back away from Charles, terrified. "No...Please-"

"-I can not allow that to happen again. Let it happen to _anyone _else."

"Professor, have you lost your-"

The telepath put two fingers to his head. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. Radley gasped blood pouring down the side of his mouth, his eyes widened, tears filled them as they gazed at Charles. His head then hit the carpet, and he lay there unmoving, not breathing, dead in a matter of seconds.

"_NO_!" Scott said loudly trying to run forward, attempting to rush Charles, pin him to the ground, scream at him and ask why? Just why? But Alex and Colossus held him back.

Hank stood there in utter shock. _Did Charles just... No! No, it was a lie!_

He refused to believe this was even real, he couldn't and wouldn't accept that Charles Xavier, the man who always said that killing, and revenge was never the solution to solve anything, the man who believe in it so strongly that it cost him his legs from the man who at one point did believe that was the only way to handle things- Had just killed someone, had just killed a _10 year old boy_. Just because the kid was forced into helping Cain murder Erik, when there was absolutely nothing Radley could have done to stop it.

Charles turned his wheelchair around and made his way out of the living room. Saying nothing about what he just did. Hank looked at Raven who continued to stare at the limp body of Radley, her mouth was open and her yellow eyes held the same shock as Hanks and everyone else's.

"_Now _do you believe there's something wrong with your brother?"

Raven took in a huge gulp of air and nodded. "Okay, yeah. That was not the Charles we know. This Charles is obviously an ass...So, what's the plan on getting _our _Charles back?"

* * *

AN: Did I really make Charles kill a little boy? Yes, yes I did...What is wrong with me? DX Yeah I know Wanda was a little girl in DOFP, but I'm making her somewhat the same age as Pietro in this story. I've heard from some people that they are supposive twins.

Remember to leave a review, helps me out a lot. and I'll see you guys in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: There's going to be a song in this and I know this wasn't written back in 1976, but you know what, I made Colossus, Wanda, Kitty, and Bobby appear in this story, so why the hell not put a song here thats obviously of that generation, and what not! Now its not the whole song just lyrics from the song that I particularly liked.

* * *

Cain sat in the chair of his cheap apartment a he took a drink of his wine as he felt Title-Wave life force go out, he smiled. The kid had no idea Cain knew he had managed to escape, though he didn't go after him for one reason, he wanted to see how things would play out between the kid and his step-brother. As he felt Charles kill the boy, he couldn't help but smirk and drain the cup of wine. _How far have you fallen, Charles?_

"Never thought you had it in you, Charlie. I should have let the useless kid go sooner, would've been interesting to see what would happen."

Cain knew he was speaking ill of the die. But honestly, what of the dead ever done for him. He was glad he was rid of the brat. Though he couldn't help but think of all the things he made the kid do, and he obeyed, because he was afraid for his life. Kidnapping Erik, that wasn't too difficult, until he got back to the apartment, _that _was when he started to put up a fight. But Cain only laughed put one finger to his head and made Erik go to sleep.

Cain grinned. Charles wasn't the only one who was a telepath. He thanked the chemicals from the explosion that gave him these abilities. But that wasn't the only power he received. He also had the power to teleport people, though only a few distances, luckily S.H.I.E.L.D was conveniently right above their apartment building, he gave Title-Wave the flash drive he made himself (he also became a wizz with computers) and sent the kid aboard the vessel and directed him to the main computers, he placed the flash drive, were it instantly located Erik's file and deleted everything.

Cain then erased the minds of anyone who might have saw the boy being all Secret Agent Man and got suspicious. He yawned, tapping the edge of his glass against the metal helmet he had on his head. The same one Erik had on, still stained with his blood. He felt it was appropriate, when he faced Charlie to wear something of his good friend, to get him into the mood.

Cain glanced at the clock. "I'm getting rather bored Charlie, Clock's ticking, better find me soon."

...

"So you must be Erik." A voice said as Erik looked out the window, watching the huge clouds go by. As the radio played on the table a few feet away. He turned his head and saw a woman about 16 standing in the doorway. Too young to be in this type of department, in Erik's opinion. "And you must be Scarlet Witch." he answered her question with a statement.

She nodded. "I hear you don't remember a single thing about yourself. That true? Or are you one of those guys who likes those types of sick jokes." Scarlet crossed her arms as she slide into the rooms small quarters. It was Erik's turn to nod. "You heard right, I can't. And...there are actually people who think that type of stuff is funny?"

"More than you know."

The two didn't say a word for a minute or two. "What kind of name is Scarlet Witch anyway, seems kind of long for a code name."

The girl scoffed softly. But said nothing. Erik rubbed the back of his neck suddenly feeling awkward. Maybe he shouldn't of asked that, it was after all, none of his business. If he remembered who he was he definitely wouldn't want someone he didn't know preying into his life without his permission. "What's it like?" Scarlet suddenly asked. The metal bender glanced at her. "Not knowing how, who or what your past was like? Don't you wonder if you have any family out there, or friends?"

Erik turned his gaze back out to the sky. "Been thinking about that for the last 2 in a half hours." He pressed his lips into a thin line. "An emptiness, like there's something missing. _A lot_. And that I'll probably never remember any of it."

"Wanda."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Wanda. And from I've learned from being here is that. You should never talk like that around here. Especially around Fury, he'll throw your butt out of here if he catches you saying things like that."

Erik snorted, a smile formed a crossed his face. From the way Fury acted around him or anyone else. He'd expect nothing less of him. "Thanks for the advice. I'll keep that in mind."

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light._

"Oh I love this song." Wanda stated happily, turning up the music a tad louder.

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird, _

_Dizzy in my head_

Erik suddenly felt a memory creep up out of his subconscious.

_The memory was of a girl. She played this song to wake him up, though he couldn't yet see her face, it was too blurry. But he got the strangest feeling that he had more emotions for this woman then just knowing her. "Wake up, love." Erik laughed and placed a kiss of the top of her forehead. "Are you British now, darling?" He asked as he smiled fondly at her._

_"Well, I did grow up with one since I was 10, Erik. So it's possible." She answered as she placed her forehead on top of his, giving a quick peck on his lips she said. "Time to get up, you have a lesson to teach." He groaned and covered his face with the pillow. "I'm suddenly feeling ill, ask someone else to fill in for me, while I battle this terrible feeling."_

_She laughed, shaking her head. As she randomly sang "Oh, you make me smile."_

And then memory ended as Erik blinked, his eyes suddenly felt misty. Who was that woman? He couldn't remember, someone from his past maybe? It seemed to be the only logical thing he could think of. "Are you alright?" He looked up at Wanda who was gazing at him rather concerned. The older man nodded, trying to reassure the girl that he was, in fact, alright.

"I'm fine."

...

"Are you frickin nuts?" Alex asked Logan who was currently drying his hair with a towel Jean gave him. Of all the things Raven went out to get, it had to be Logan. She just had to be gone for the whole day and fish the mutant out of the water, bring him back to the Manor, wait for him to wake up, and then explain everything that was going on? What was she thinking?

Logan snorted. "..Maybe. But I don't see you thinking of any other ideas, Laser-Boy."

Even Raven was questioning Logan's idea. "You really want us to willingly _let _Charles kill Cain? How will that help bring the old Charles back?"

Wolverine turned to her. "Look in these situations, there's a 50% chance Charles will go back to normal if we let him do what changed him in the first place-"

"-And the other 50% chance will be that he will turn into Erik, but Charles will be worse, because he's a telepath, and you know how dangerous they can be, if on the wrong side." Logan shook his head, but said nothing.

Silence. It lasted for 5 minutes.

"So, what? We just stand by and do nothing with our thumbs up our asses?" Wolverine snapped at them. "No, no way. The Chuck in my time always believed there was hope for everyone, that no matter how far they've fallen or how many people they've killed, they can always be pulled out of that abyss with a little help. He helped me, when I had no idea who I was, and I'll be damned if I-or any of us just gave up and let him become something he's not."

"What if it's too late?" Hank suddenly spoke out as he appeared in the doorway. Logan smirked at him. "It's never too late."

Beast sighed and scratched the back of his head. "No..It almost is. I finished the mechanical legs, I already put the serum bottle inside the compartment that connects to Charles' back, he's trying it out right now."

No one said anything, they half walked, half ran passed Hank and down into his lab. Hank didn't follow, he stayed where he was. "When he gets Cain's location, there's nothing we're going to be able to do to stop him." He said sadly.

...

Charles looked at himself in the mirror. Hardly believing what he was seeing. He was standing, again. It felt like a lifetime ago. He couldn't really _feel _his legs like he could before he lost them, but he could move them, if that made any sense, he could tell them to move and they would respond. He could now _walk _and use his powers. Facing Cain, he wouldn't have stood a chance in his wheelchair, not when Cain had a fast mobility than Charles. But _now _he had the upper hand, _now _he stood a fighting chance.

"Charles?"

He turned around and faced them all. They all looked shock, especially Raven and..-Logan? He was hear too now? _Well good, the more help the better. _He smiled at his teammates. "It's almost time, Storm do you have any more info on Cain?" The telepath asked. Storm hesitated for a second or two, but slowly she walked over and gave him 4 files. "U-Um...It took some doing and a lot of decrypting, but I was finally able to get something. There are four areas that Cain maybe held at. Do you want to send teams out-?"

"No, I'll be going, Logan? Pietro? Would you three mind accompanying? Raven, you and the others stay here and look after the children. Do. Not. Follow us. Clear?" As he broke another one of his rules and used his powers to make sure none of them followed him. They all nodded.

"What are the four locations?" Charles asked as he gazed at the files.

"An apartment building up in New York. A warehouse a few miles west of there, a hospital." Pietro looked confused. "Why those three particular places?"

"Well the apartment is where he last checked in and where he...-The warehouse I was able to find out was own by your step-father for some reason, Charles. And the hospital was where he was in a coma for three years. And the thing about the hospital? After Cain left, it conveniently closed down."

The British took in a deep breathe and let it slowly out. "Right. Quicksilver? Wolverine? Suit up." He instructed Logan and Pietro. as he _walked _out of the lab, leaving his wheelchair behind. Charles made his way down the halls of his school and out to his backyard, he ignore the tombstone of Radley's, though he did pause for a few moments at Angel's, Emma's and Azazel's graves. Then he continued to walk over to the tombstone that he came there to see.

He stood there as he read the engraving.

_Erik Lehnsherr:_

_Friend, Teacher, Father, X-man._

_May you rest in peace_

_X_

He bit his lip as he lowered himself to the slightly damp grass. "I never thought I'd be in this position. I never thought I'd be sitting here, staring at your grave. I never thought you of all people would be dead, I always expected that to be me, for some odd reason." He laughed emotionlessly, he reached out a hand and placed it on the cold marble stone. A lone tear ran down his face, he quickly whipped it away, now wasn't the time.

"Don't you worry, my friend. You'll be avenged soon. I promise."

Charles stood up and walked away.

...

"You should be lucky my agents are such good hackers, Erik." Fury said as he walked down the halls, leading toward the computer room.

"Why's that?" Erik asked practically running to keep up with the man before him. Wanda followed close behind them both, as did a few other Shield agents.

They made their way into the center of the vessel. "Because my people were able to get back most of your files." Nick stated as an agent handed him a button, he clicked it and images popped up on the screen. Erik's eyes for some reason froze on a man with with glasses, and light brown facial hair, his eyes drifted to pictures of buildings on fire, in ruins, dead bodies and horrible looking camps, were grouped together with the photo of the man.

"His original name is Klaus Schmidt, he was a doctor during the holocaust. A couple of years ago he plained on starting a war with mutants and humans. That is until he was killed, by you."

"What?" Erik said baffled as to why his voice sounded so hoarse all of a sudden. He had killed a man, but he doesn't remember doing so! Nick gazed at him, his expression hard and blank. "You wanted revenge on him for murdering your mother. Afterwards you ironically became the man he loathed, and started calling yourself Magneto. The helmet you wore, made it rather difficult to determine what you looked like. But even so I should have realized that you and Magneto were one in the same, considering you _both _can control metal. That was my mistake. I'll accept that."

The Shield Director moved his hands and a forward motions and in an instant two of Fury's men came up behind him and grabbed him by the arms. Impulsively he struggled to get out of their grip. "What the hell, Nick." Erik hissed out glaring at the eye-patch wearing man.

Nick ignored him and continued talking. "You cause a lot of damage three years ago, trying to kill the president, and many other of his trusted men, dropped a stadium and attacking countless people without any reason what so ever-"

"Listen to me! I don't remember _any _of that!" He announced loudly. Still struggling against the men's iron hold.

"It still doesn't justify what you've done." Erik twisted, jerked and cursed. Until his eyes landed on another photo on the second screen. It was another man, but he was much younger than the man- Schmidt was. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and a smile on his face, as did the woman next to him who's skin was completely blue and had yellow eyes, for a reason that Erik could only think of was she was also a mutant. The metal bender stared at the picture, stared at it long and hard. He _knew _them, he just did, as he did the other people that were in different photo a crossed the screen.

Fury caught Erik looking at the pictures. "That Charles Xavier and his sister Raven. They run a mutant school called "Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters." But Erik was no longer listening, for he lost the rest of what Nick was saying when he said those two names.

"Ahh!" Erik yelped out as his head suddenly began to throb uncontrollably, his vision blurred and huge dark, black spots appeared making the throbbing pain in his head even worse. His eyes began to water, he closed them out of instinct. He fell to his knees clinching his head in his as if someone turned on a lamp or switched on the TV. He recalled everything.

_He remembered the holocaust and what it had done to him, he saw Shaw and him murdering his mother by shooting her in the head. He remembered feeling boiling rage and pain in his gut that wouldn't go away unless he killed the man that cause him so grief, all the countless of wars he had to be apart of._

_He remembered Charles, the British man risking his life to save Erik from drowning, becoming fast friends with the younger man, their chess games they would play. The metal bender remembered killing Shaw, and leaving Charles on the island, taking Raven with him._

_Becoming Magneto._

_Charles, Pietro, and Logan breaking him out of the Pentagon._

_Trying to kill Raven, and the President._

_Going back to the Manor with Charles_

_Cain and some boy mutant-napping._

Erik Lehnsherr remembered _everything._

He gasped as the images flowing through his head on fast forward, suddenly stopped. The German fell to the ground, exhausted, his head was spinning, Erik slowly passing out.

_"Your death will push your dearest friend over then edge. So much that he'll obsess until he finds me, and attempts to kill me. The Charles you've known for so long, will become someone dark, and revengeful, just like you were. Won't that be interesting?" _ Cain's voice from before he recorded his so called 'death' scene echoed in his head.

"Charles..." Erik muttered. as the pain in his head began to subside do to the fact he falling into blackness, dreamless unconsciousness.

The everything went black.

* * *

AN: Yeah I brought Logan into this now! I couldn't help it, I love the guy and his badass metal claws! I gave you guys a little Erik/Raven fluff. I like their relationship in this timeline, romance and stuff! Their just so adorable together! =3

And WHOO-YA Erik remembers who he is!

I want to clarify something, Charles isn't evil, he isn't in no shape or form has he gone over to the dark side. He's just hurting, he's never had to deal with anything like this before. He's angry, sad and he can't and doesn't know control it, or make it go away. So just thought I'd clear that up.

So please leave a review, and I'll hopefully update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik gazed at the sunset as he sat on the beach of Cuba, this place was apart of his life that will never be forgotten, it was where he finally was free of Shaw, where he regretfully became him, where he cost Charles his ability to walk, where he became Magneto. On days (before his was arrested for "killing" Kennedy) he would have Azazel teleport him here, just before the sun would go down, where the German would sit and think. Not plan some twisted way to get rid of the humans that, at the time he thought were a danger to them all. No, he'd just sit against one of the trees and think, sometimes reminisce.

Erik breathed in the salty air and let out a long, deep sigh. He then stood and began walking down the sandy shores of the small island. The metal bender ran a hand through his hair, as he felt a soft cool breeze blow through him and through the palm trees. It was strange, the German couldn't remember how he got here, but looking at how peaceful and quiet everything around him was he wasn't complaining.

Then he hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he knew that sensation, his senses were alerting Erik that he was no longer alone on this small, slab of abandoned rock. He looked up an saw a figure standing two maybe three feet away, so it was hard to see who it was, the metal bender squinted his grey-green eyes, trying to adjust his vision against the glare of the orange sun and the wind that made his eyes sting.

His body froze when he realized who it was. "No way" He said to himself in disbelief. He took a step forward, it was small and hesitant. "Charles?" Erik called out to the being standing there. The German smiled when he did. It was Charles. Erik all but ran toward the telepath, not caring whatsoever that he tripped several time on his way over.

When Erik got there, he stopped, taking a moment to catch his breathe. Placing his hands on his knees, and began to even out his breathing. After a minute or two, the metal bender stood up and was shocked when he saw the man before him. This wasn't Charles, sure the man was in a wheelchair, like his friend, but this person was bald, and looked to be in his 70's.

"Your not Charles." He announced as he took a step back.

The old man only smiled at him. "Come now, Erik. I maybe old and different but even you should recognize your dearest friend." The way he spoke, the way he arranged the words that came out of his mouth, British accent and all. How he was smiling at him, it was familiar, all too familiar.

"Charles?" Erik asked his voice unsure.

The look on the old man's face was answer enough.

Despite how happy he was feeling Erik still was very confused. "I don't understand, if your Charles- Wait, no._How_ are you Charles? What's going on-" He stopped abruptly as it suddenly clicked in his head. It was so easy, so simple. He should've realized it sooner...

"Your the Charles from Logan's future, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am."

Erik rubbed the back of his neck still confused. "Forgive me, but I'm still having trouble figuring out why your here? Is the future in trouble again?" He asked looking at the man's blue eyes. Charles shook his head. "No, my young friend. My time is fine. As am I and everyone else there. However it's my younger self here, that I'm worried about."

The German cocked his head to the side. "Why would you be concerned about the younger you?"

"Erik, when he saw the tape, when my younger self saw Cain "kill" you, something inside him broke, snapped. He is changing."

The future Charles' words were starting to give Erik a bad feeling. "Snapped? What do you mean changing?"

"He believes you to be dead, and that our step-brother is to blame. He wants revenge. He's planning on killing Cain." Erik stood there, not moving. He couldn't process what he had just been told. Charles was going to kill someone, no, it just wasn't possible. That wasn't Charles, it wasn't in his nature. That was his friend's rule, never kill anyone, no matter how much of an ass they were, no matter if they were just sticky scum of the earth. Charles would never go back on what he believed in.

"No, you've got it wrong. He'd _never _do that!" Erik snapped angrily at the future telepath, who gave him a smile that held bad news. "Erik, he ended the life of Cain's slave, the kid who helped kidnapped you? My younger self killed him."

The metal bender's stomach started turning upon hearing those words. Title-Wave? The kid who was too frightened to do _any_thing, the kid who just was curled up in the corner and would do nothing but whimper "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I did this to you! I wish he'd never signed those papers and gotten me! I'm so sorry!" Charles _killed _him?

Erik rubbed a hand a crossed his mouth and down his chin, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"He needs help, he needs _your _help. He convinced you that murder, and vengeance wasn't the right path. Now it's your turn to convince him. He's speeded up the process of locating Cain by finding a way to use his legs and still have his powers."

The future Charles started to fade away, as did the beach, the sunset and everything else. "How? How am I going to convince him not too, when it took _so long_ for him to realize it?" He called out desperately

There was no reply.

...

"Scarlet, _please_. You have to let me go. You have-"

Scarlet Witch kept her back to Erik as he snapped "I don't _have _to do anything, okay? I have orders from Fury to keep you in this cell. So that's what I'm going to do." The German groaned loudly, he didn't have time for this, he needed to find Charles _now_! He twisted around, trying to find a way to get out of this cell, he found nothing. Erik tugged at the collar on his neck, this damn thing was suppressing his powers, he couldn't use them.

_Damn it... _Erik thought pacing around the small room, his hands twitching. The metal bender sat down on the bed, completely at a loss. He looked out the small window where he could see the building were close enough to where if he jumped out of this vessel (if he wasn't trapped) the impact would only cause him a sprained ankle or two.

What the hell was he suppose to do now? "Wanda, I'm not the same man I was before. I've changed-" Wanda scoffed and shook her head. "Everyone says that. That doesn't mean it's true."

"I have a friend out there, he was the one who opened my stubborn eyes, made me see all the bad I was doing. He is the kindest, strongest, most selfless person I have ever meet. And right now he thinks I'm dead, that I was murdered by someone who's cause his childhood to almost be complete shit. If I don't stop him, he will kill him. And if he does, my friend will never be the same. I can't let that happen, I _won't _let that happen. Please! Wanda, let me out." Erik found himself begging, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Wanda turned around and started at him. "Your friend? You'd do anything for him?"

Erik nodded immediately. "If I didn't have my powers I'd take a bullet for him, hell I'd still take one for him even if I did have them...He's the brother I never had, the one I wished I had. He's family..."

Wanda pressed her mouth together, using her lower teeth she bit the upper lip, in thought. She then sighed as her index finger started to glow a crimson red color. Touching the locket to his cell, it then exploded. Wanda opened it with ease. "Go, save your friend. I'll distract the agents." She ordered gesturing for him leave as she used her powers to take his collar off.

Erik didn't need to be told a second time. He booked it out of the cell and ran down the hall, but skidded to a stop. "Hey, Wanda? Thank you." He called out to the girl. She glanced back at him and smiled. "My brother always said family is all we have in the end. Who am I to deny you a chance to save yours?"

_"Families all we have, Dad! I can't be angry with you for not being there for me, you had no idea I even existed. Your here now, that's what counts."_

"By any chance, is your brother named, Pietro?" Alarms started to go off and a female voice kept announcing that someone had escape their cell, as Erik voice with question. Wanda gave him a look of confusion. "How'd you know that?"

A toothy smiled spread a crossed Erik's face. "Just a guess." and with that he took off running.

...

"Raven calm dow-"

"I will _not _calm down! My brother is out there about to kill someone. And we can't do a damn thing to stop him because he forced us not too!"Raven hissed at Scott. Pacing around the room, running both of her hands through her red hair, bitting her nails. Anything was better then punching a wall or worse punching one of her friends.

Colossus stood up and began approaching the frantic mutant. "Getting upset isn't going to make the situation we are in any better-"

"And sitting here doing nothing is going to help either, Peter! We are screwed! We are royally screwed! Charles is going to turn into a killer, and I-" She gulped as tears formed in her yellow eyes.

No one said anything after that. All they could do was sit and wait. Wait for things to take a drastic change. Then Logan (after choosing to stay behind with the others) stood up and sniffed the air like a dog. He turned his head to the left and then the right. He then walked away. None of them made any movement to stop him. He was probably leaving, knowing that there was nothing they could do at this point-

"Hey guys? I think you might want to come and see this." Came Wolverine's voice. Getting up, they all followed the voice to the entrance way. Someone was walking-or limping up the pathway. Who they saw shocked them all.

"Erik?"

"Impossible."

"Dude! No way!"

"Alex? We saw him die, that can't be him."

The man looked up and saw them, he smiled and quickened his pace, when he got a few feet from the entrance way the man stopped to catch his breathe. He grinned up at Raven and let out a breathe of relief. He began making his way toward her, when she whipped her hand her hand into her back pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Woah! Raven!" Storm yelped, jumping backward.

She ignored their surprised protests as she took a step forward. "Alright, I don't know who the you are! But you are _not _Erik! Scott's right, we saw him die, so there is no in hell your him! So I suggest you leave, before I put one between your eyes!" Raven demanded, pointing the very gun Erik all used at the impostor. The man held his hands up in defense, as he cautiously walked straight.

"I told you you were perfect, blue skin and all. To accept yourself the way you are, that it was time for you to be free-"

"-Shut up!" Raven snapped. Gabbing the gun forward as a warning.

"When I would sleep in late, like I always do, you'd wake me up by playing 'You make me smile'. During the holidays two years ago, I told you I was afraid of falling for someone, cheesy as it is falling in love, because I thought I didn't deserve it, deserve that kind of happiness, because of who I was and you kissed me and said you loved me anyway...Even when I tried to kill you."

"Stop..." She whispered. Her voice no longer held that venomous tone. The gun shook as she lowered it slightly. A tear slid down her cheek. The man reached out his hand, cupped her cheek and gently whipped it away with his thumb, and kept it there against her soft blue skin. With the other he slowly took the gun from her trembling hands and placed it in his back pocket.

"I love you, darling." He- Erik whispered to her. Raven leaned forward and buried her face in the German's chest. Erik wrapped his arms around her and sighed in contentment.

"Erik..." She cried out as it was muffled in his clothes.

"Shhh...It's alright. It's alright." The metal bender soothed placing a kiss on the side of her forehead. He looked at the six other people standing there, Erik smirked when he saw Logan standing there as well, he really was a surviver. "How are you alive?" Raven asked as she pulled away from him.

"I'll tell you later. Where's Charles?"

"He's not here, Charles went after Cain. Erik...He going to kill." Jean stated to the German. Erik nodded. "I know. I'm going to try and stop him, convince him not to. Where'd he go?"

Hank gestured them to back inside, "Pietro went with Charles, but before he left I gave him a communicator, so he could update us on what's going on." Grabbing his coat he pulled out the small object and stuck it in his ear.

"Pietro?"

"_Hank?_" Came the teenagers voice. "Listen Pietro I need you to run back here and pick someone up and take him to Charles."

"_Why? I'm not even done investigating this hospital, which by the way I wished I'd done first, the apartment was less creepier then this place is-"_

Erik took the small device out of Hank's ear and placed it in his own. "Pietro Lehnsherr, I swear if you don't get here in the next 4 seconds, I'm going to cut your allowance in half."

Silence on the other end.

A rush of cold air blew through the room and hit their backs. Erik turned around and saw his son standing there with a disbelieving look on his face. "Dad?" Pietro asked. The metal bender nodded and pulled him into a swift hug. The teen returned it fiercely. "H-How?" the voice was hoarse and confused.

"I'll explain everything later, first you got to take me to Charles." The metal bender said letting go of the boy and placed a hand on top on the his silvery-bluish hair, and ruffled it affectionately.

Erik turned to the others, smiling softly in reassurance.

"We'll be back soon."

* * *

AN: I really don't know what to say. So please leave a review and what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you! You complete utter arse!" Charles yelled out, as he ran down the halls of the warehouse. Cain watched from the rafters above, the shadows cover his appearance, a sadistic grin on his face. His step-brother didn't even bother with stopping, he just kept going... and going. Peeking around corners and hitting walls with the side of his fist when he found another empty space.

_Come now, Charlie. No need to hurt your hand...You'll need both of them if your going to stand a chance against me. _He thought shaking his head, making a quiet _tsk tsk _sound. Cain adjusted the metal helmet, and crossed his arms, waiting. Patiently he might add, as he's been siting in this position for two hours straight. Where was the fun in immediately going into a brawl with Charles? What was the harm in making the telepath sweat a little?

In Cain's book: Nothing at all.

"CAIN!"

Said mutant glanced down at the unclean, unshaven man below him. "Come out and face me, you coward!"

_Coward? Quite the contrary Charles. _

Charles spun around several times and when he got no response, he angrily stomped his metal foot on the ground. "This is what you wanted! For me to come here! A fight. Between you and me! So show yourself!"

"All good things come to those who wait." Cain whispered, moving forward. The silence was making the already pissed off telepath even worse. Charles ran a hand through his brown hair and let out a low growl that was _so _unlike Charlie.

"DAMN IT!" Charles bellowed.

Cain wasn't scared, the scene just made him smile wider.

"Alright, _brother_. Let the fun begin."

...

The British jerked around when he felt movement behind him. "You know..." Cain stated as he landed gracefully on the ground. "For someone who's a Professor at a school for mutants, you really don't have that much patients."

Charles took in a deep breathe as he glared at the man before him. Anger boiled inside his stomach, he clinched his hands into fists so hard, that they shook and were an inch away from bleeding.

"What's wrong, Charlie? I thought you'd be happy to see me after so long! We are after all, brothers."

"You-" Charles hissed out shaking his head furiously. "-Are no brother-No family of mine!" Cain pulled a fake hurt face and placed a hand over his heart, stepping back as if the other man had slapped him.

"You wound me, Charles. You wound me deep. And here I thought you cared." The telepath gritted his teeth and bit his lip. "Before we get started, tell me. Why? Why did you really kill Erik? I deserve to know, Cain! I have the god damn right to know _why_!"

"I'm surprised you don't already know, considering your the one who read Tilt-Wave's mind. But I guess I can repeat myself this one time! The reason why I killed your metal bender? It was simply an experiment. I wanted to see if I could make you into something your not, brake you into going down the wrong path you have tried your whole life to steer clear of. And, wouldn't you know it?" Cain announced gesturing at Charles. Who stood there alert and ready for an attack. "I was right."

Charles ran forward, drawing his fist back and pulling it forward as fast as he could, aiming it at Cain's face. But the other telepath dodged it easily, swiftly twisting his body so he was behind him and gave Charles a light kick to the side, just enough to make him stumble, he quickly got back up and began to blindly throw punch after punch at Cain's face, who blocked them one after the other.

Cain disappeared then reappeared right at the back of Charles and put his arm around the man's throat and squeezed. "Why do _you _care that I killed Lehnsherr? Isn't he the one who almost killed Ravey, and all those other humans three years ago? Wasn't he the one who caused you to be in a wheelchair? I thought you were _angry _with him?"

"No!" Charles retorted loudly. Jabbing his elbow into Cain's side. "You don't know anything about him! Yes, he did all those things. But he wanted to be better, he wanted to be good, to change and not be who he grew up to be! But now he won't get that chance, because you took his LIFE AWAY FROM HIM!" Charles shouted, tears streamed down his face, as he felt something in his mind push forward and out in one straight direction.

All of a sudden Cain was pinned up against the warehouse wall, the damn metal helmet flying off in the process. His step-brother struggle for a second or two. Then stopped. "Go on then, kill me! Avenge you pathetic, excuse for a friend's life."

"Gladly!" The British spat out placing two fingers on the side of his head. _Die you son of a bit-_

"CHARLES, _STOP_!_"_

_That... That voice... _He knew that voice. Jerking around he saw someone that made his blood freeze.

"Erik...?"

...

Erik stared at the warehouse a few feet away, that was where Charles was. He glanced at his son, who looked like he was about to fall over he was so exhausted. He skin tone was very pale. "When was the last time you eat something, Pietro?" The German asked. The speedster looked up and thought for a second. "Uh...about, maybe and hour ago. Charles said there wasn't enough time for me to eat and run."

Erik's mouth actually fell open slightly, he shouldn't be all that surprised to hear this kind of news. But...he was. Charles always made sure Pietro had something to eat, he made a schedule for the teenager on how long he could last before he had to eat again. If he missed, or anyone of them forgot, Pietro would be in danger of collapsing, causing his friend to go into a panic.

The first time that happened Charles kept apologizing, telling Pietro and Erik he should've paid more attention. And if the speedster didn't eat anything period for a long time he could die. Seeing as he son's metabolism was faster and lower then anyone else.

Erik placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Go back home and get some food in you Pietro and then some rest. I don't need you collapsing on me, I'll take it from here."

"But-"

The metal bender shook his head. "No 'buts'. Alright? Go." The teen nodded hesitantly and super speeded back to the Manor. Erik sighed. And took off running toward the warehouse. Erik hoped to all the goodness in the world that he wasn't too late. He just got his memories back, he couldn't lose Charles, not now, not again...

"Hold off just a little longer, Charles! I'm almost there!" The German panted out, he cringed with every step he took. Guess the jump to the building below the SHIELD vessel didn't just give him a sprained ankle. Erik could hear yelling and fighting coming from the warehouse. His heart quicken with fear when he realized that it already begun, he picked up the pace.

Using his powers he yanked the door open and all but fell inside the abandoned building. Erik leaned against the door frame. He clinched his chest and head as they began to painfully, throb annoying. The metal bender glanced up and saw Cain pinned up against the wall, he then saw Charles.

His grey-green eyes widened. _Oh god! NO! Charles! Don't! Stop! _Erik for some reason couldn't move or speak.

"Go on then, kill me! Avenge you pathetic, excuse for a friend's life."

"Gladly!"

He bolted forward. Finally finding his voice. "CHARLES, _STOP_!" Erik bellowed, skidding to a stop a few feet away from his dear friend. Charles whipped around and his blue eyes landed on Erik, they widened in shocked. The German could see disbelief a cross the telepath's eyes.

"Erik...?" Charles questioned, swallowing. Erik nodded franticly. "Yeah, Charles. It's me!" His friend, looked for a moment that he believed it really was the older man. But then shook his head. and back away from him. "No...No, this is a lie! I saw you die, right before my eyes. Your not _real_! Just a trick played off by Cain, to see if I have the nerve to kill him still." He turned back to his step-brother, who smirked, but said nothing. This caused Charles to lash out in anger, using his power he knocked the man out.

Erik cautiously stepped toward the angry younger man before him. "Charles, I am real! I am alive! I'm right here in this damn warehouse with you and this asshole right now!"

"Your lying!"

_Please, my friend. Believe me. _He thought desperately.

"I once told you that peace was never an option for me, later I explained more on why I thought so. I thought I didn't deserve it, all the horrible things the world thrown at me, my mother's death, Shaw torturing me for my whole childhood, and everything else? I thought that was it's way of telling me I was too broken and damaged to have peace, be happy and with a family. That...I wasn't worth it. And your response? When I told you this three years ago? You hugged me and said 'That's not true, Erik. You _are _worth it! Of all the people I have known in my life, you are the one who needs it the most! As painful as those events are, they made you stronger, and your a greater person cause of them.' Even after all the shit I've done to you and everyone. You still found a way to save me. As you always do..."

As Erik spoke these words, Charles' bottom lip began to tremble as did his body, he kept swallowing as if there was a particular large piece of food that he just couldn't get down. Tears started to swell up in his eyes. He slowly began to step away from Cain and toward the German. "Erik?" The telepath whispered unsure and still afraid that this was all Cain's sick joke.

Erik smiled softly. "It's me, my friend. It's me."

Charles let out a choked noise that was between a sob and a laugh of pure joy. He shot forward and close the last few distances between them. Wrapping his arms around the man and hung on for dear life. Charles sobbed and cried into Erik's shoulder so heavily that it cause both of there bodies to shake. "Erik...! _Erik_!"

Erik immediately returned the embrace just as fiercely. As he felt his friends legs give way, he lowered them to the floor. "It's okay, brother. Every thing's okay."

"Y-Your alive! Your back!" His friend sobbed tightening his hold on the metal bender. Erik smiled. Tears started to form in his eyes too.

Over the years they grew so comfortable with each other that something as rubbing circles on one another's back wasn't weird to them at all, brothers do that. All the time. So that is what Erik did now. "I never left." They stayed that way for only god knows how long.

"I may vomit...again!"

Moment ruined.

Charles shot forward. "CAIN!" He shouted the shear force of his rage caused his step-brother to go unconscious once again. if the German wasn't so shocked, he would have laugh, knowing this guy was in no shape or form a match for Charles. But he did neither.

Erik jumped up and grabbed ahold of the younger man's shoulders. "Charles, no! Don't!" The British yanked himself out of Erik's grip. An glared at him furious. "He tried to kill you, Erik! You don't expect me to just let him-"

"Charles, do you even realize what your doing? Your becoming me. Who I was, who I was going to continue to become if it wasn't for you. You said I had a choice to be the better man. Now it's _your _turn. Don't kill him. Please, my friend. I do not wish to lose you to the path that I walked down for so long, you'll be a different person, and I do not want that." Erik begged.

The British looked to Cain and then at the metal bender. He thought long and hard for what felt like an eternity.

Then finally he nodded. inhaling and exhaling through his nose. "Okay." Erik thought he was going to pass out he was so god damn relieved. "Thank you." He stated gratefully, giving his friend a smile. "Now, Come here! I believe he interrupted something. The nerve of that guy! Interrupting two brothers hugging!" He said jokingly as he pulled the telepath into another hug.

Charles burst out laughing for the first time in these last couple of days. Those laughs were accompanied with small sobs as he returned the embrace.

"God...I've missed you, Erik."

"I know, my friend...I know. But every thing's alright now. It's alright."

* * *

AN: *grins* Yes, they hugged! I had to put them hugging! You don't have a event like this happen with out some sort of embracing. Yay, for Erik who was able to convince Chuck not to gank Cain and Yay, for Charles who got his best friend back. An Boo, for Cain who got his ass kicked by Charles!

Thoughts? Next chapter will be the last.

Please leave a review and I'll see you guys soon!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Last chapter guys! Again thanks so much for all the reviews for this story! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me! I'm super glad you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing!

* * *

"Charles?"

Said man groaned but did not wake up. He felt a finger poke his cheek, Charles almost laughed out loud. It has been awhile since someone poked his face to wake him up.

"Charles.." The voice beyond his closed eyelids, sounded rough, old and strained with age. The telepath wished he could turn over, but sadly found that he could no longer feel his legs again. Three years ago that realization would have made his throat tighten and brought tears to his eyes. But now? It didn't. He wanted his legs to get revenge on Cain, but now that Erik was alive-

"How kind of you, Charles. Only wanting your legs back for my benefit? I'm touched." A paused as he heard someone sit down next to him. "Truly I am." Curiosity getting the better of him, as to _who_ that voice was, Charles opened his blue eyes. And saw a man, a old man perhaps in his 70's, maybe?

He was baffled for a moment as he stared at the person before him, the man didn't look threatening not in the least. No, he looked- or should he say, Charles felt like he's seen him before. He looked familiar, Charles observed the old man appearance, He was wearing a black turtleneck, with the sleeves rolled and simple black pants, his hair was a combination of white and a light black. His hat that he possibly had on his head was currently on his lap, but of all the things the British noticed about him, the one thing that stood out were the old man's grey-green eyes.

His own widened in surprise realization, there was only one man he knew in his life that had those eyes. "...Erik?"

The man smiled, reaching out a hand and patted his arm gently. Charles glanced down and saw _214782 _written on the arm. "Good to see that your still you, my young friend. How are you?"

"Fine. A tad confused, but fine. How's the future? Last time I saw you, you were standing by my older self, with a grim expression on your face." The telepath stated casually. Erik's future self chuckled softly. "Oh, it's wonderful. Thank you for asking." The British nodded a silent welcome, he ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, talking to future Charles had been one thing, they were after all the _same _person, he knew exactly how his older version was feeling and vice versa. But talking to _Erik's_? That was a different, he knew nothing of this Erik Lehnsherr. What was he suppose to _say_?

"Um, forgive me. But I have to ask; why exactly are you here? And where's my Erik?"

"My younger self is currently talking with the older you-"

"Is he alright? _Erik_, I mean?" Charles asked feeling slightly guilty he interrupted the old metal bender. Though the man didn't seem to mind at all."He's fine, two fractured ankles, sore and very exhausted, but he-_We've _been through worse. And as for why I'm here, the matter is nothing bad. I just wanted to talk to you." Erik told the young man reassuringly.

Charles found that confusing. "Talk to me?"

The old Erik didn't answer right away. He adjusted himself in the chair. "It's...just been a long time since I've seen this version of you...the young you. When I looked at my young years of how I was back then and when I thought of you, it was always with a angry, hurt, betrayed look on your face. Considering what I did to you, back in Cuba and with Trask and the president. And though my Charles said he's accepted what I've done, and decided to put our feud behind us and move on. I probably will never get another chance to say this."

Future Erik leaned forward in his chair. Eyes held ten times more pain and loss then his Erik had. "I am sorry, Charles. For everything. My anger and hatred blinded me from seeing the truth, you were right, but so was I. Not all humans are like Moira, but not all of them are like Shaw either. There is more good than bad, and I wish I could have realized it sooner. It took a war to open my eyes. And for that I am sorry."

The telepath said nothing as his friend's older version spoke. This situation that was happening was just too strange. "It's okay, Erik." He stated simply, honestly. The man just shook his head, not believing Charles at all. "It is. I forgave the Erik here. Did you honestly think I wouldn't forgive you?"

Erik laughed and smiled, looking twice his actual old age in that moment. He breathed in deeply and slowly let it out, before he continued. "Though the future is fixed now, and nothing horrible is happening. We- Charles and I- Will never get those years back. All those years of fighting each other? When we should have been standing together? Helping each other? Are gone. To only get a few of them back, because of a war? It shouldn't have been that way."

The British throat suddenly tightened. He felt sadness for his future friend. "Erik..."

He shook his head once again. "We can't. But you two _can _have those moments, those memories, with one another, with Raven and everyone else. Stop being stubborn and go find Moira, give the woman her memories back and go out with her. Convince my young self and Raven to get married already. And be the team, be the _family_, we never got to have. Okay?"

Charles could only nod.

"Good."

Erik stood up, he took Charles hand and squeezed it for a second, then let go and walked toward the door. "Thank you, my young friend. For listening, for accepting my apology, for everything."

The telepath gave the man a sincere, genuine smile. "Of course, Erik. Anytime."

Future Erik Lehnsherr returned the smile, waved goodbye and stepped out of the door. Not a second later, when the older man left, did his Erik walk in.

Charles couldn't help the joyous grin that spread a crossed his face when he saw him. Erik grinned back. He made his way over to the chair that his counterpart sat at only moments ago. He reached him arm outward and grasped Erik's wrist. Wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were real and that I wasn't dreaming."

Erik gave him a sympathetic look, and patted Charles hand with his unoccupied one, then placed it there. "I am, don't worry."

Silence passed between them. A comfortable as always.

"How did it go talking with my old, _bald_, self?" Erik lips twitched upward as he tried not to laugh. "Fine. And yours with mine?"

"Same. A lot more pain and loss in his eyes, more than yours."

The metal bender nodded in agreement. "Yes, yours did too. Though he tried his best to hide."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, my friend."

Erik sighed, taking his hand away from Charles' to rub it a crossed his mouth. "Me neither."

"Erik?"

"Hm?"

"Could you help me into my wheelchair? I want to go outside."

...

"His real name was Radley?"

"Yeah."

"Cain only called him Title-Wave. I don't even think the kid remembered his actual name." Erik explained. As he stared at the small headstone. Having quickly gotten over the shock of Charles telling him they gave Erik a funeral and a gravestone, which they had taken down and covered up, since Erik was never gone to begin with.

_Radley Yandler._

_We may have not known you_

_But you were a brother _

_Nonetheless._

_X_

Charles shook his head. And swallowed, bitting his lip. "He didn't. It was only when I read his mind, did he fully recall his name." He gripped the arms of his chair tightly, his hands started shaking, as he stared at the small marble stone. After these past few days, guilt and remorse finally crashed into him like someone punch him in the stomach. "How could I, Erik?"

"Charles-"

"How _could_ I!? He was just a child! Radley was only _10 years old_, he was only doing what he was told, because he feared he would die if he disobeyed. He came to me for help, for sanctuary, for a home. And I ended his life. I killed him, Erik! I used my powers to stop his heart from beating, to stop his brain from functioning, to stop his blood from flowing. I did that to him!"

A hand rested on his shoulder, he brushed it away. "Charles, breathe! Listen to me, you weren't in your right mind. Yes you did this, but that doesn't mean it's your fault. Don't do this to yourself, all it's going to do is end up killing you!"

Charles stared at his friend, incredulously. Tears threatened to spill down his face. Was he serious? "I killed a little boy, Erik! The last thing he saw was a man filled with rage, and revenge. How am I suppose to live with myself knowing that!?"

Erik stepped in front of the telepath, gripping his shoulders. "I'll tell you how: You learn. Learn from this tragedy, Take it and use it to make yourself a better person. That will be the way for you to live with it, it'll be the way for his death not to be in vain." A couple tears fell from his eyes as he lowered his gaze the ground, he sniffed, whipping his nose on his sleeve.

He felt the German place a hand on his head and he ruffled his hair like a child. "Smile, my friend. That face is unbecoming of you." Charles swatted his hand away, but the smile on his face stated there was absolutely no heat behind it. "I could say the same about you, Erik. Though I'd have to reverse it."

Erik gave him a fake offended expression. "What are you talking about, Charles? I have a wonderful smile!"

"It scares our friends, and some of the children."

"Raven doesn't mind."

"Raven is _Raven_. She's far too polite to insult anyone's smile. Let alone the man she loves." Charles announced to his friend simply.

"I happen to like my smile, Charles."

"It looks like a shark after he's seen some food, my friend."

Erik grinned a shark smile and bursted out laughing. Charles joined him. The German laughed so hard he got the hiccups. He clinched his stomach and held his breath for a few moments to try and stop them. Charles watched his friend in utter amusement, it was time like these that he cherished the most.

"Are you going_-hic-_to be okay?"

The British glanced at the headstone then back at Erik. He nodded. "I will be."

...

"You got him then?"

"Of course, Man was pinned up to the wall by thick metal pipes, he wasn't going anywhere even if we didn't find him."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"He's been given a collar, like you had, only this one is a higher version. Electric shock. He won't be using any of his powers anytime soon."

Charles and the other stood around the entrance way as they watched Erik talk to a dark man, wearing an eye patch. He had been a little wary about this person when he arrived in his jet, the first thing did was punch Erik in the nose, causing him to fall to the ground, as he was caught off guard. But he helped him up afterwards.

"Professor?" Scott asked who stood the most distance away from him. Not as far as two day ago, where he wouldn't go near the telepath after he and Erik came back from the warehouse. He was still angry about what he did to Radley, and Charles couldn't blame him. But the next day was a bit better, where Scott made eye contact and gave the British a small smile and today the younger Summers sat next to him during breakfast. Now an hour later Scott was actually speaking to him.

"Yes, Scott?"

"Can we really trust this guy?" Cyclops asked.

"Erik seems too." Which was true. His friend wasn't tense or cautious around the man, Nick Fury was the man's name. Which was surprising since he was the very man who locked Erik up when they found out who he was, and what he did. When Erik, himself didn't. Charles saw Nick nod his head once and began walking back to his jet. _Was he leaving, already?_ He thought to himself as the German made his way back over to them.

"Everything alright?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Everything's fine." Erik answered patting Charles on the back, once and glanced back at Nick, who was climbing back down from the jet and with someone else, he grinned. "Hey Pietro?"

The speedster looked up from his drawing he was currently making. "Look" His father said as he gestured his head forward. Pietro turned his gaze to where the metal bender was gesturing too. The most happiest expression spread a crossed the teenager's face as he saw who was walking with Fury, he super speeded forward and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"WANDA!" He cried out in pure joy. Holding her tight and close to himself. The girl laughed "Pietro!" as tears filled her vision, she returned the embrace just was tightly. Quicksilver speeded back over to the other and in front of Erik. "This is our dad, Wanda! Sorry I never told you about him, it just never came up. And dad? Sorry I never told you about her, it _also_ never came up."

Wanda stepped toward him. "So your my dad?"

"Yes, I am."

She smiled no hesitation as she hugged the metal bender. He returned it. Giving her a light kiss in the cheek.

Wanda let go and turned to Charles. "And this is your friend?" Scarlet Witch asked pointing at the telepath. "The one who you blew a hole into our SHIELD vessel, jumped onto a building hurting your ankles, and said you'd take a bullet for?"

Charles blue eyes grew slightly wide at those spoke words. He looked at his friend, who just smiled and wrapped his arm around the British shoulder. "Correct, This is Charles Xavier."

_I meant every word._

Wanda held out her hand, Charles shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Charles."

"Pleasure is all mine, Wanda."

They watched Fury leave, laughing when Logan gave the man the finger and called out "Asshole!" as he flew away. One by one they walked back inside the Manor. Alex and Scott going first, then Jean, Storm, Hank, Raven and Kurt who teleported onto her shoulders. Pietro and his sister Wanda. Logan, who first lit a cigar _then_ went inside. Charles was about to go inside too, when Erik stopped him.

"I have something for you." The German said as he swiftly handed Charles a small box. The British looked at him curiously, he then opened the silver box. He pulled out his random gift, which was a locket. The chain was long enough so Charles could tuck it in his shirt and not worry about people seeing it and laughing. The locket itself wasn't a heart like normal one's were, this one was square and had one word engraved on the front: _X-Men_.

He opened the locket, it revealed a picture of them all. The two of them were in the front along with Raven and the others beside them, and then the students they had brought back to the school were in the main front. They were all striking poses. Even Logan who had a smirk on his face as he use his bone claw as a substitute for a middle finger.

"What do you think?"

"W-Why?" Charles looked at his friend and he loved the gift. He honestly did. But why?

"It's so you don't lose hope. So you don't go back down the path you were at. Turn it around."

Charles did and what he saw made him let out a wet laugh. It was another engraving, it read: _And Radley_. "It's so you remember that just because someone stumbles and loses their way-"

_-Doesn't mean they can't be saved._ The telepath finished. Pressing his lips together in a smile, putting the gift around his neck. _Thank you, Erik. I'll treasure this._

The metal bender wrapped an arm around Charles' shoulder again, and gave his dear friend a one-armed hug. Which Charles returned immediately, as he and Erik walked back inside the Manor.

_Anytime, brother. Anytime._

* * *

AN: Again thank you guys all so much for reviewing and sticking with me on this story! As always I had a blast writing this chapter and I hope you guys had fun reading it!

Please leave a review and I'll see you guys next time!

Thanks for coming along with me for the ride.


End file.
